1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which processes a pixel output of an image-capturing element configured to detect a focus state by utilizing some pixels as phase difference detection elements of a phase difference method, and an image correction method using the imaging apparatus, and to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposal relating to an imaging apparatus, which detects a focus state by utilizing some pixels of an image-capturing element as phase difference detection elements, is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3592147. In Japanese Patent No. 3592147, some pixels of the image-capturing element are set to be phase difference detection pixels, subject light fluxes passing through different pupil regions, which are symmetric with respect to an optical axis center of a photographing lens, are focused on a plurality of phase difference detection pixels, and a phase difference between the subject light fluxes is detected, thereby detecting a focus state of the photographing lens.
Here, for example, a partial area of the phase difference detection pixel is shielded so as to be able to receive either of the subject light fluxes passing through the different pupil regions of the photographing lens. Thus, the phase difference detection pixel becomes a defective pixel which cannot be used as an image as such. Thus, in an imaging apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-062640, the pixel output of the phase difference detection pixel is made available for recording or display, by subjecting the pixel output to gain adjustment or by executing interpolation with use of peripheral pixels.